


Cooking Fever

by xXQueenofDragonsXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cooking Lessons, First Dates, Gay Sirius Black, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Muggle AU, One Shot, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Sarcasm, Sirius Black gets flustered, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXQueenofDragonsXx/pseuds/xXQueenofDragonsXx
Summary: Remus and Sirius both take the same cooking class. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Cooking Fever

Sirius was disgusted.

Totally, utterly, completely, and thoroughly disgusted. Never had Sirius seen something so horrific. In fact, this was probably the most horrifying, appalling, most disgusting he had ever witnessed in his nineteen years of life. It was an insult to the cooking world for someone to do something so terrible. 

The fact that someone could actually do something like this - and was currently doing it right in front of him for that matter - made him rapidly lose faith in humanity by the second. It was _that_ bad.

And yet he couldn't pull his eyes away. It was like when you pass an accident on the highway, and you don't really want to see any dead bodies, but you end up looking anyway. That was how he felt as of now. He just couldn't look away.

It also didn't help that the guy doing it was hot as fuck too.

The man had his eyes closed - or half closed, he couldn't really tell from here -and was leaning on the wall, face tilted toward his table as he worked. Faint freckles kissed the skin around his nose and cheeks, and his eyelashes were long and delicate. His rosy lips were curved in a gentle smile, and a part of Sirius wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Sunlight shimmered in through the window, rays shifting in such a way that made his hair look golden.

He was humming something as he worked, but Sirius wasn't able to discern what it was. It was kind of cute, actually, and if he were anyplace else, he probably would've been captivated by this beautiful being. But he was too busy being disgusted at said being to really care. 

Fuck, this was unfair.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Sparing one last glance at his own curry - which was _correctly made_ \- he adjusted his apron and made his way to the other man's table. He stood there for a few moments, and when the man didn't notice him, he spoke up.

"You're doing it wrong."

The man jumped, head snapping up to look at him with curious sea-green eyes. Sirius had to hold back a groan. Fuck, why did everything about this guy have to be so fucking beautiful? 

The man stared at him, a question in his eyes. "Pardon?"

"The curry sauce," Sirius said, "you're making it wrong."

The man smiled. He smiled. This piece of shit, who had to be a demon from the depths of cooking hell, had the audacity to _smile_ at him. It didn’t help that his smile was actually a really nice one too. "Oh, really? How so?"

"Well first of all," Sirius started, going into what James liked to call his 'teacher mode,' "who the fuck puts Tajin Seasoning in curry sauce anyway, and what the hell is all this other shit you're putting in?" He wrinkled his nose as realization dawned on him, a horrified look crossing his face. "Fuck, is this lime?" 

"Plenty of people actually," was the man's response, "it's a choice. And lime is actually quite a common thing to put in curry."

"That's not my point!" Sirius said seething. "Are you trying to poison someone?"

The man rolled his eyes, his smile widening. "If you think it's so bad, then why don't you try it?"

Sirius huffed, "Fine, I will."

So he took a spoon from the table, dipped it into the curry, and tried it. He expected to taste something horrible, like something Peter would make. But instead of that, what he gets is the exact opposite. For as soon as it touches his tongue, his mouth immediately explodes with flavor, and Sirius is shocked into silence. This was... actually really good. The fuck..?

What. The. Hell. Is this some hot guy magic or something? If so, why didn't he know it? 

The man's not-so-innocent smile turned into a smirk, and Sirius felt his heart do a flip. 

Oh, this was _so_ not fair.

"So?" The man asked, snapping him out of his silence. “What do you think?”

Sirius straightened up, placing the spoon back down and brushing his hands on his apron. Staring the man down, he said. "You are coming over to my house tonight, and I am showing you how to make an actual curry."

The piece of shit simply stared at him for a few moments, before raising an eyebrow, and - if possible - his smirk widened all the more. "Is this you asking me out?"

His eyes widened, and he instantly took a step back. "W-what? No! Fuck! J-just be there, alright?" Shit, was he seriously stuttering? _Get it together, Black, this isn't the first hot guy you've met._ So why was he acting so flustered?

The little fuck continued talking, seemingly oblivious to Sirius's plight. "Can you give me a ride to your place? I'm afraid my car broke down the other night, and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. So it would be very much appreciated."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak - though what he was going to say was lost to him - but no words came out. So he simply stood there gaping like an idiot.

"Thanks," the man said. He smiled before turning back to his table and returning to his cooking. And after a few seconds, he started to hum again. 

And Sirius stood there, heart racing and a blush staining his cheeks and simply stared. What the hell just happened? Sirius Black never got flustered, he never got speechless. And yet, this man who he didn't even know until a few minutes ago managed to get him blushing as red as a tomato in less than ten minutes. So what the hell was happening?

"You better close your mouth," the man said, blissfully unaware of the turmoil he was causing in Sirius's mind, "don't want any bugs flying in, now do we?"

Sirius's mouth snapped shut, his face turning even redder.

"Fuck you." He hissed.

Instead of being offended or something of the like, the man simply winked. "Do it yourself, sunshine."

Sirius choked.


End file.
